Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by LosingSpark
Summary: A loud girl is coming to Suna. But will her loud but playful personality win over the gruff and stubborn Suna villagers and a certain Kazekage? And what secrets does this girl hide
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : _Oh no! A Naruto story! Actually... several are in the works! Just a few notes about this story_

_1 - Gaara instead of having his tailed beast removed, it's now sealed away just like Narato _

_2 - No Akatsuki... dont ask..._

_3 - The Sound village has broken from Orochimaru's control_

* * *

"Do we really need to be here?" grumbled Kankoru.

"Quiet!" hissed Temari, elbowing her brother in the ribs, "It's for peace."

"Peace... _riiiiiiight_... Why are we really here?" he retorted.

"Kankoru, you are here because I asked you to be." Gaara pointed out.

"Heh heh... Oh yeah... Sorry Gaara." Kankoru apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's a little weird being in the city that Orochimaru created and then abandoned." Temari admitted, looking around.

The city of Otogakure was quite colorful and crazy. The sand siblings felt a little out of place among the people of the Sound. The people were loud, hugging, slapping... so different from their home in Suna, where the people were quiet and withdrawn. Gaara had been summoned along with the other Kages to meet with the new leader of the village hidden in the sound.

"Gaara!" called a voice from behind them. They turned to find the crazy blond haired Naruto behind them, along with Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Good to see you Lord Gaara." Tsunade smiled.

"You as well Lady Tsunade." Gaara replied, with a slight nod.

The group stood there in an awkward silence until a young man walked up to them. He was dressed in a jounin's uniform like Kakashi, but his was colored purple and tan.

"I'm here to escort you to the meeting." he told them, running a hand through his aqua colored hair.

* * *

Their blue haired guide opened a huge door to the meeting room.

"Please feel free to sit anywhere. The meeting will begin shortly." he told them.

As the group entered the room, Naruto was the first to realize that there was..

"Ramen!" he exclaimed.

As he started towards a table, he stumbled into a girl. She fell to the ground with a soft cry and the room became dead silent. Naruto looked around, uneasily as all the ninja in the room stared angrily at him. Several younger ninja rushed to the girl's aid.

"Are you alright Lady Hotaru?" one asked, reaching down the the fallen girl.

"Of course it was my fault." the girl chuckled, waving the man's hand away.

She climbed to her feet, brushing a lock of bright aqua hair out of her eyes. She chuckled softly as she straightened out her white robe.

"You could at least buy me a drink first." she laughed, a sparkle in her violet-blue eyes.

Naruto stood there, frozen. He was still getting the death glare from several people. The girl seemed to pick up on the uneasy and turned to give the people a death glare of her own. They all quickly spun around, going back to their business.

"Hotaru! Are you alright?" a man asked, coming up to her.

Hotaru looked up at the older man that wore a purple robe similar to white one. She groaned as the aqua haired man began to spin her around, checking her for injuries. His dark eyes wide with worry.

"Dad ... " she sighed, " It was my fault. I should have been watching where I was walking."

"Ah! Lady Hokage! Lord Kazekage! **Welcome**!" the man boomed, hugging both Tsunade and Gaara.

The group exchanged glances. Did this man have multiple personalities?

"We are very emotional people." Hotaru explained, with a shrug, " My dad just takes it to an extreme."

* * *

"Welcome!" the man announced.

The kages and their guests sat in a square shape around the room. The man in the purple robe sat at the top of the square.

"I can't thank you all enough for joining us here today! When Orochimaru abandoned this village, we didn't just up and leave. We stayed strong, we prospered! We are a strong village and we want peace and trust between all the villages! I know you all don't know what to think of us. But it's what I've called you all here for!" he beamed, his blue eyes lighting up with pride.

"Are you sure all of Orochimaru's followers are gone?" Tsunade asked him, quite amused with his idea.

The man fell silent and he seemed to be shaking.

"Yes." he told her, bitterly, "Anyone that followed him, left with him. I know that for a fact. But what I propose is an exchange of villagers, so we may get to know you... and you... us."

The tone of his voice did not bring ease to Tsunade.

_"I can't believe you knocked down the leader's daughter!"_ Sakura hissed softly to Naruto.

_"But it was an accident."_ he hissed back.

"Do you two mind talking about that later. This is an important discussion." Kakashi muttered, popping his head between the two.

"Sorry Kakashi- sensei." they apologized, falling silent.

"Lady Tsunade... what do you think of all this?" Sakura asked as the man answered someone's question.

Before she could respond, Keisuke (_ the leader)_ interrupted.

"My daughter Hotaru would like to perform a dance for you all. Dance and music are quite important to us here in the Sound. So please... enjoy!"He gestured towards the center of the square where his daughter and two other girls stood.

Hotaru had changed into a purple dress that matched the bright purple of her eyes. It was strapless and cut off just above her knees. The sleeves started at the middle of her upper arm and as it traveled down to her hands, the wider it got. The two girls that stood behind her wore longer dresses in a bright shade of blue. Both seemed a little uneasy about performing for the group of important ninja. Hotaru turned to them and gave them both a confident smile.

"You will do fine." she smiled.

Hotaru lifted her hand, signaling to the drummer and guitar player in the back of the room that they were ready. The drummer started a soft beat and the guitar began to play a soft melody.

* * *

"Wow..." Naruto said in awe.

The music was intoxicating. Several ninja were nodding in time with the beat. Keisuke beamed proudly, nudging the man next to him. Hotaru and her dancers swirled around each other, hands touching. The colors of the dresses blending together with the movements that just held everyone's eyes.

"How beautiful!" Sakura said, mesmorized.

"She lives up to her nickname." a voice said from behind them.

They turned to find their escort standing behind them.

"I should have introduced myself earlier. I'm Kakeru." he told them, "Hotaru's twin brother."

"You can't be twins!" Naruto announced.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled.

"What? Their hair isn't the same! His is a dark color and her's is bright."

"Naruto... You are such an idiot." Sakura sighed, dropping her head.

Kakeru laughed.

"No harm done. I figure if I looked exactly like my sister,I would just be too pretty." he chuckled, winking at Sakura.

"You are the one coming back with us, correct?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am. My father mentioned that I'm a medic correct?"

Tsunade nodded before turning her attention back to the dancers.

"Is she always this friendly?" he whispered to Sakura.

Sakura gave him a soft smile.

"How does she do that?" Temari interrupted, intriqued by Hotaru's moves.

"What? Dance?" Kakeru asked her.

"Not what I meant. How does she keep everyone's attention on her?"

"She has her nickname for a reason." he repeated, rubbing his chin.

"And what's that?" Kankoru asked, curious.

"Everyone in the village calls her the Hypnotic Ninja." Kakeru explained.

"You got that right.." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off of the girl.

"Naruto... you're drooling..." Sakura growled.

"Not only for her dancing." Kakeru continued, rolling his eyes, " Everything she does has people staring. The way she talks, walks, fights...You get the idea."

The music ended and Hotaru and the other girls bowed.

After hugging the other girls, Hotaru bounced over to her brother.

"Not saying anything back about me, right bro?" she asked, jumping onto his back.

"I would never!" he exclaimed, shrugging her off.

Hotaru let go of her brother looked at the group.

"So who is going to be in charge of me?" she asked, looking between them.

Everyone gave her a blank look. Hotaru's smile slowly fell to a frown.

"Am I not going anywhere?" she asked softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Of course you are princess." Keisuke said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Dad! You haven't decided yet?" she demanded.

Keisuke gave her a bright smile.

"Where I send you my daughter was a tough decision. With your bright eyes, gentle smile, and wonderful personality, I can't just send you to any old place." he told her.

Hotaru looked up at bright blue eyes with a look of confusion.

"And that means what?" she asked.

Keisuke ignored her and turned to face Gaara.

"Lord Kazekage, I would like to know if you would mind having Hotaru journey to Suna with you." he told the silent redhead.

"Suna?" Hotaru asked, "What's it like?"

"Bright sun, hot weather, and lots of sand." Kankuro answered her with a smirk.

"Sounds like a good time." she grinned.

"I have been to Suna before and I believe Hotaru would do good for our village being there. It will be a culture shock for her, but I believe she can really learn a lot." Keisuke contiuned.

Gaara stood there, silently running the idea through his head.

"It... is alright with me." he said.

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the Kazekage.

The room fell silent. Hotaru blinked and pulled back slightly. A stunned Gaara stood there motionless. She looked around to find the whole room staring at her like she had lost her mind

"I... I'm... sorry..." she whispered, pulling away.

She bolted from the room, Kakeru chasing after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** _Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and messages! I'm a happy girl! Here's more for you!_

* * *

"So Gaara, what do you think?" Temari asked her silent as ever brother.

"About what?"

"Well, with this girl coming with us for awhile, wouldn't it be better to keep her restricted from certain areas?" Temari asked.

"Gee Temari, look at the girl! Not the sharpest kunai in the pouch." Kankuro laughed.

"It could be a ploy!" Temari told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You could be paranoid!" he laughed, enjoying the annoyed look she was giving him.

A knock on the door interrupted the bickering siblings. Temari opened the door to find Kakeru standing there.

"My apologies for earlier, Lord Kazekage. My sister is an emotional girl." he said, bowing.

"It is all right." Gaara replied.

"I am also here to invite you all to her nightly performance. I can assure you that you would enjoy it." he added

Gaara looked over at his siblings. Kankuro was nodding. He was sure that his brother only wanted to see the girls. He looked over at Temari who shrugged.

"We will go." he told Kakeru.

"Great! I will be back for you at sundown to escort you."

* * *

Kakeru, true to his word, arrived right at sunset and led the sand siblings through the village. They couldn't help but notice that the village was deserted.

"Gaara, this doesn't feel right." Temari whispered.

Gaara didn't respond, but looked around every so often. There was no one around in the village. Almost as if everyone had just up and left.

"Where the hell are we going?" Kankoru demanded, becoming suspicious as they reached the outskirts of the village.

"Don't worry." Kakeru laughed, "We're just heading to that clearing."

He pointed to their destination. A lone tree sat in a clearing, lit up with white lanterns. It was there where all the villagers were. It was hard to miss all the bright and colorful outfits and wild hairstyles. Children were racing after one another, trying to catch the fireflies that fluttered around them. Several adults were laughing loudly and flirting openly. Even Naruto and Sakura were chatting with some of the local ninja. As Kakeru led them towards the group, Hotaru stepped out of a group of children and made her way towards them.

"I didn't think you were going to make it in time!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Kakeru.

"Dad wouldn't let me stay home." he teased, tickling her.

Hotaru shot her twin a dirty look before noticing Gaara. Her smile quickly faded.

"I apologize for earlier." she told him, bowing. "It wasn't respectful of me."

Before Gaara could reply, a blond man ran up to them.

"Hotaru! Get a move on!" he called.

"Tenma! There is no rush! I'm not leaving until the morning." she chuckled, as the blond man glared at her.

"Don't care. I'm leaving in a couple hours and I want to talk to you first." Tenma told her.

"It can wait- Tenma!" she exclaimed as the blond pitched her up over her shoulder.

"Time to go!" he said quickly, moving back into the laughing crowd.

"He's hating this." Kakeru chuckled, shaking his head as the pair disappeared.

"Why?" Temari asked him.

"Hotaru and Tenma are close. They have been good friends since they were little and even danced together in the Bonding Festival. He's very possessive of her." Kakeru explained.

"Bonding what now?" Kankoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a festival held in a temple not far from here. Hotaru will have to explain it. She loves that festival." Kakeru sighed, "Won't be the same without her this year."

* * *

"Thank you all for joining us tonight." Hotaru smiled, addressing the crowd, "As you know, tomorrow I leave for Suna..."

Loud groans made her smile bigger.

"I know... But now I can share my gifts with Suna. And I promise to sing loud enough for you all to hear me."

She giggled as the crowd cheered.

"This is for you!"

Tenma held up a violin and began to play. Hotaru began to sing softly. The two dancers from earlier joined in and soon several villagers joined them. It was eerily haunting. Naruto was so focused on them and nothing else that he nearly fell over. Kankoru laughed at the dazed boy. What surprised all the visiting shinobi was what Hotaru was doing. She had chakra coming out of her fingertips like Kankoru did when he was using Crow. But her chakra wasn't attached to anything. It swirled around her and the other girls.

"How is she doing that?" Temari asked.

"It's hard to explain. Normally, she had horrible chakra control. But when she sings... it's just insane what she can do." Kakeru explained to her.

Several of the younger child giggled and moved out of the crowd, chasing the strings of chakra . Hotaru laughed and spun the chakra around them. As the children touched the chakra strings, they shattered. The children cheered as the shattered chakra fell around them like glittering rain. Several chakra stars floated over to where the Kazekage and his siblings stood. Temari ducked around the falling stars, while Kankuro poked each one, amused. Gaara lifted his hand, turning his palm upwards. A single star slowly fell onto his palm, staying fully formed. His eyes lifted from his palm and found his gaze drifting to Hotaru. The girl was staring at him, a **gentle smile on her face. **

* * *

**A/N** : _Awwwww..._


End file.
